A Lakeside Stroll
by littlemissperfect
Summary: HBP Spoilers! What happened between Harry and Ginny during that lakeside stroll after their first kiss? Perhaps they talked of more than just Quidditch... OneShot


**Author:** Littlemissperfect

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Standard Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and everything incorporated in it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: **HBP Spoilers ahead!

**Summary:** What happened between Harry and Ginny during that lakeside stroll after their first kiss? One-Shot

**AN:** A big thank you to Amanda and Mom for their help in editing this! This is my first piece of fan fiction so please be nice. Kindly review after you read. It only takes a few moments and it will make my day! Constructive criticism welcome!

**A Lakeside Stroll**

"The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which –if they had time– they might discuss the match."

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, pg 534

As the portrait hole closed behind them, Harry relished the sudden silence that met his ears. The imperturbable door kept all the noise made by his dorm mates from entering the corridor beyond the tower through which they were walking. He looked down at Ginny, standing beside him. She was startlingly beautiful, with her long red locks cascading down her face. Her fiery red curls glistened in the afternoon sun that was just peeking through the tower window. Her brown eyes were filled with warmth and Harry couldn't help thinking that her freckles were just lovely. She was staring up at Harry with a slightly shocked look on her face, but a slight smile was playing across her lips. Harry imagined his own face looked quite the same.

"Um, shall we um, go for a walk then?" Harry stuttered.

"Alright then," Ginny replied. Her voice sounded much stronger than Harry's own. _Why couldn't he hold it together like her?_ They walked through the winding and deserted stone passageways in silence. Both were too absorbed in their own thoughts to speak just yet.

Harry pushed open the great oak front doors and the two of them stepped out into the fresh breeze blowing about the grounds. The sun glittered across the surface of the lake, making it look like a blue jewel amidst a sea of emerald green grass.

Harry didn't know what had made him do it. One moment she was hugging him as he entered Gryffindor Tower, and the next he was kissing her. In front of the entire house! Not to mention her own brother! Sure, he'd imagined himself kissing Ginny all year, but never like this! It was almost instinctual – he really hadn't meant to do it before they were even going out. And that brought up another problem. What if Ginny didn't feel the same way about him? But then, she was smiling and she had kissed him back, so she must like him as well. What if she was angry at him though? He hadn't exactly asked her if she wanted to be snogged in front of all their peers. Would she think him inconsiderate? Once again, just like it had been last year with Cho, Harry felt frustrated with his lack of knowledge in the realm of relationships. Well, he had the Dursleys to thank for that.

Before he could dwell further on his frenzied and hysterical thoughts, Ginny broke the silence…with a laugh. The rich sound permeated through the still air and brought a warm feeling to Harry's stomach. He wished he could hear that laugh every day.

The laugh brought Harry back to reality. He looked up at her. He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that their stroll had already taken them about a quarter of the way around the lake before Ginny had begun speaking.

"Well, I have to say, you really have some nerve Mr. Potter," she commented playfully.

A smile was playing across her face and lit up her chocolate eyes as she spoke. "I mean, what would you have done if I didn't like you? You'd be in a lot of trouble now, wouldn't you?"

"S-So does that mean you do like me?" Harry asked. His heart seemed to be beating loud enough for the entire castle to hear as he waited for her answer. Ginny chuckled. She was about to answer with a teasing reply, but stopped herself when she caught sight of the hopeful innocence displayed across his face. _This boy clearly needs an introduction to girls._ Ginny thought to herself. _Well, I'll just have to be the one to teach him,_ she decided. Ginny looked up into Harry's emerald orbs with a sincere face.

"Of course I like you, Harry. Why else in my right mind would I kiss you?" Laughter lit up her face again. "You really are a little behind in the ways of romance, Harry. Hasn't anyone ever talked to you about girls? 'Cause you are desperately in need of that discussion." A faint blush was creeping its way slowly up Harry's pale face.

"No one ever talked to me about that stuff," Harry mumbled. The blush on his cheeks grew redder and he averted his eyes from her. I-I think it was your mum, actually, who gave me my-my first hug." He stared determinedly at the grass-covered ground.

Ginny looked sympathetically at Harry. "I'm very sorry you had to live with those muggles all your life Harry. But from now on, with all us Weasleys around, you'll never be hug deprived again."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you guys have been the greatest. I'll never be able to repay your mum and dad for what they've done for me. You and Ron as well. But, are you really sure you don't want a boyfriend who knows this stuff?" He let out a slow, heavy breath before saying; "I mean I guess I -I'd understand if you wanted someone else" He trailed off as he said it. He knew what he had said wasn't true. He didn't think he could bare it if she rejected him, but he had to let her decide.

"Don't be stupid Harry," Ginny said, interrupting Harry's internal monologue. "I like you because you're you, – 'cause you're just Harry," she said sincerely. "I don't care if you don't know anything about girls. I can teach you," Ginny finished slyly.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He ran a hand through his mess of untidy black hair as he looked into her earnest face with a grateful look.

"Thanks, Ginny, but listen – there's some other stuff we should talk about before we- before we get involved." Harry's voice was faltering again.

"What? Do you mean Voldemort? Don't think on that Harry –don't let him ruin your happiness!" It was the first time he had ever heard her use Voldemort's name, but her voice was strong and fierce.

"But Ginny, you've heard the prophecy, you know what I'm up against –the danger that those close to me will always be in," Harry argued. "I like you a lot, but I don't want you hurt because of me. I-I can't see another person die, just because they knew me." He tried to speak fiercely, but to his dismay his voice was breaking. He looked away.

"Harry Stop!" she commanded. "Look at me." He did. Her voice grew softer. "Harry, listen to me. I'm already in thick of things as far as this war is concerned. Almost my entire family is in the Order. Until Voldemort is gone I will always be in danger –everyone will. Us being together won't change that one bit. If we didn't go out – if we just stayed friends and I was somehow captured by Voldemort-"

"Don't say things like that!" Harry interrupted angrily. But Ginny just calmly held up a hand to stop a further interruption and continued in the same, calm, clear voice.

"But if I was, it wouldn't matter whether or not we were going out, your feelings won't have changed and you'd still come after me. I would do the same for you. Don't you see what I mean Harry?" She glanced at his face. "Don't let that monster dictate you life! Let yourself live. Let yourself be happy." She finished in a voice barely above a whisper, but Harry heard every fierce word, wrought with emotion.

Harry simply looked at her. His eyes – so often haunted by worries or troubles, were glowing softly with happiness. Ginny felt her heart soar.

"Since when did you get so smart Ginny Weasley?" he asked her, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a slight smile.

"About the same time you started noticing me Harry Potter." Ginny replied playfully. Suddenly, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He looked at her with a look of unspeakable adoration and bent down to softly press his lips to hers. The tender yet passionate kiss caught Ginny by surprise. They stood there, locked in each others' arms for a long time, both completely unaware of the world around them; the silence was only broken by the birds chirping happily away in the forest behind them.

When they finally broke away from each other, a look of awe was upon both their faces.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Wow," Ginny agreed. And together, they set off back towards the castle, holding hands, as the sun set on the gleaming lake behind them.

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other's presence, and before long they found themselves in front of the Fat Lady's portrait hole, halfway down the 7th floor corridor. "Well," said Ginny, breaking the silence, "we might as well go in."

"Yeah," Harry said, "let's go." But as the portrait swung forward to reveal the common room filled with people, Harry reached out to grab Ginny's arm.

"Wait!" he cried. She turned around with a questioning glance. Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair, messing it up more than before. "Um, Ginny- will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny's rich laughter permeated through the room once more, making Harry's heart swell. She looked up at him with warmth and sincerity. "Of course I will, Harry. I would be honored." Even though it was the answer he had expected, Harry couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face or the way his heart swelled past its bursting point. He reached out for her hand and they entered the tower – together.

Harry's heart felt lighter than he could ever remember it feeling since Voldemort's return. He felt that even though life would continue to become harder and times would become darker, he would be okay. For the first time since he found out about the prophecy on that stormy night last year, he was able to imagine himself with a future. He no longer felt so alone, because now he had Ginny – _his_ Ginny.

**The End**

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! This is my first piece of fan fiction so please be nice. I really hope you will write a review. It only takes a few moments and it will make my day! Constructive criticism welcome! If you enjoyed this fic, keep an eye out for my full length fic to be posted sometime soon. Check my bio for updates.


End file.
